The antibiotic lincomycin, formerly known as lincolnensin, can be produced by the microorganism S. lincolnensis var. lincolnensis, NRRL 2936, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,912. The incubation temperature range disclosed in said patent for the production of lincomycin is 18.degree. to 40.degree. C., and preferably 26.degree. to 30.degree. C. Also produced during the lincomycin fermentation is the compound known as lincomycin B. Though lincomycin and lincomycin B have activity against essentially the same spectrum of microorganisms, it is known that lincomycin B is significantly less active against said microorganisms than is lincomycin. Accordingly, lincomycin is the preferred antibiotic of the two.
In conducting the above fermentation, it is necessary to use a large amount of cooling water in most fermentation equipment to maintain the desired fermentation temperature. Further, the maintenance of a temperature within the range of 18.degree. C. to 40.degree. C., though essential for antibiotic production as disclosed above, is conducive to the development and proliferation of contaminating microorganisms in the fermentation vessel.